Blood On My Name
by GodAndMonsters
Summary: "This is my husband," she explained and Emma hummed as she studied the man's face, "A kind man," she mocked before she put the piece of paper on the table and returned to her coffee. "I want you to kill him." "You want me to kill Leopold White? A cop?" Emma could barely suppress her chuckle at those words. TW- abusive relationship (Leopold)


**Chapter one**

Thinking of it now, she should have seen it coming, she should have known the brunette was nothing but trouble, from the moment the dark beauty stumbled into the bar Emma knew she was hiding something, but she didn't bother to try and find out, not when the brunette who called herself Roni sat beside her and sipped from her glass of wine, her hand softly squeezing her thigh every few minutes as her dark orbs smirked mischievously at her.

No, Emma was weak when it came to beautiful women, even she had her weaknesses. So she ignored all the alarms that screamed at her to go, to run as far as she can and instead she bought her another glass of wine. They talked about nothing and everything and every once in a while Emma's radar told her that something was not right. But Roni put some kind of a spell on her, there's just no other way Emma could explain the fact that her sharp senses and fast instincts shut down everything but the dark beauty in front of her, she laughed and said she was team Lannister and Emma faked a frown and defended Targaryen's right of the throne, they argued about it for a while, drinks in their hands as they whispered harshly at each other before they both agreed to disagree.

And then, Emma leaned in, boldly placing her hand on Roni's thigh, her voice was raspy with arousal as she breathed against the brunette's ear, making her shiver with anticipation before she finally offered her to go to her place.

Roni agreed and they walked the small distance from the bar to the blonde's house in a comfortable silence.

It surprised Emma how bold the brunette was, attacking her lips and flattening her against the wall the moment the door closed behind them.

"Bedroom," she gasped against Emma's pale lips.

"Upstairs," Emma replied before she crashed their lips together again, trying to gain some control of the situation as she lifted the brunette into her arms and carried her all the way to the bedroom.

—-

Waking up to an empty bed didn't surprise her, nor the fact that the bed was still warm on the brunette's side.

What did surprise her was how well she slept, how she fell into blacknesses she longed to fall into since she was ten years old and she killed her first victim. Nightmares were her price, seeing her victims' faces at nights was her punishment and being free of that punishment, even if it was just for one night made her feel conflicted.

Stumbling down the stairs to get a cup of coffee and finding the brunette in her kitchen was another surprise, usually, it was a clear and unwritten rule that by morning they should be gone.

Emma's radar screamed at her again and this time she couldn't ignore it.

"Good morning," Roni's said and Emma just made her way to the coffee machine, completely disregarding her as she poured the hot liquid into her favorite mug.

"I said, good morning," irritated, she repeated her words louder this time and the blonde just rolled her eyes before she sipped her sweet heaven, "What's your name?" she asked as she set the cup on the table where Roni was already sitting with her own cup of coffee.

"Regina," she answered calmly, she tried to read Emma's expression but the blonde didn't even flinch.

"Regina," the pale woman repeated the name, tasting it on her tongue. Somehow it sounded soft as it left her dangerous lips. "What do you want?" the killer asked and Regina just handed her a photo.

"This is my husband," she explained and Emma hummed as she studied the man's face, "A kind man," she mocked before she put the piece of paper on the table and returned to her coffee.

"I want you to kill him."

"You want me to kill Leopold White? A cop?" Emma could barely suppress her chuckle at those words.

"Yes," Regina replied firmly.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" she came closer to her, her green orbs staring straight into her brown ones and she smirked when she spied a pink tongue emerging between red full lips and wetting them.

"Because you have to," Regina finally spoke.

Emma snarled at her before she crumpled up the photo of the man, "Lady I don't have to do anything," she stated as she threw the photo into the trash can.

"He threatened my ten-year-old son," Regina tried to explain.

"How did you even find me?" Emma suddenly asked, completely ignoring Regina's confession.

"Tinder" she reminded both of them about last night.

"Oh, right" the killer sighed before she realized something "but how do you know who I am?"

"I have my resources," Regina shrugged.

"You resources happened to have a wolf named Roger?"

"No," her voice came a little higher than normal and she tried to fake an innocent look to cover for it but it was too late.

"I'm going to kill Graham," Emma stated and Regina's heart missed a beat, it was the Dark Swan after all, who knew if she won't actually kill him?

"You're a bad liar by the way," she said.

"You'd be surprised," Regina smirked as she reminisced all the times she lied to cover for her husband actions. " _I fell down the stairs" she could hear herself quoting this stupid excuse over and over again._

"I'll take the job," she suddenly proclaimed, surprising even herself with those worlds and Regina couldn't hide the smile that graced her features, "but it's going to cost you,"

"I'll pay," Regina replied instantly, afraid that the woman might change her mind.

"Good, because after this job I'm going to retire, find myself someplace nice," the blonde murmured, her body tensed when she recognized how much she confessed.

"Where?"

"Where I'm not wanted," she said before she took her cup and left to the living room.

—-

"I need to know the whole story," Emma announced an hour later when they both sat on the couch, Emma on the right side and Regina on the left, two tumblers of wine resting in front of them on the table.

"What do you mean?" Regina huffed, there's no way she is going to tell her life's story to a complete stranger.

"You want me to kill a cop, lady, I need details," the blonde demanded.

"As I said before he threatened my ten-year-old son," Regina crossed her hands and closed her eyes, trying to calm her beating heart, she needed to stay calm, as much as she trusted Graham this woman was still an assassin. A cold-hearted murderer.

"He wants to kill his own son?" Emma asked, Leopold didn't strike her as the type who would hurt his own blood.

"He is not his son," Regina was fast to make it clear, she would have never carried that man child, she did everything in her power not to, "He is mine,"

"Ok," Emma sighed but didn't push, "Here's what's going to happen, you are going to go home and try to gather as much information as you can on his cases, his death must look like an accident."

"Ok," Regina nodded and started to gather her things.

"And," Emma stopped her from reaching the door, "I'm going to need half a million in cash. For now."

"Ok," Regina muttered before she leaned down and smashed their lips in a passionate kiss, swallowing down Emma's next words. "Thank you," she mumbled before she left the house. Leaving a stunned Emma behind.

 **Do you want to see more?**


End file.
